The present invention relates to a new and distinct plant of Bracteantha plant, botanically known as Bracteantha bracteata, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Flobrabla’.
The new Bracteantha plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Redland Bay, Queensland, Australia. The objective of the program is to create and develop new compact and freely flowering Bracteantha plants with attractive inflorescence coloration and good summer performance.
The new Bracteantha plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in January, 2009 of a proprietary selection of Bracteantha bracteata identified as code number 09-022, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Bracteantha bracteata identified as code number 09-015, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Bracteantha plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Redland Bay, Queensland, Australia in December, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Bracteantha plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Redland Bay, Queensland, Australia since December, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Bracteantha plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.